1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optical testing apparatus and a testing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices such mobile phones generally include imaging modules for capturing images. The imaging module may heat up to a higher temperature over long periods of continuous use. If the imaging module fails to operate normally at higher temperatures, the imaging quality of the imaging module may be badly affected. Accordingly, it is necessary to provide an optical testing apparatus to implement the imaging quality testings of the image modules at higher temperatures during manufacturing.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.